


Performance

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Lingerie [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, an excuse to get Ignis in a pair of stilettos, eeny weeny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: The end of year party for the staff at the Citadel involves a little performance from some and Noct gives Ignis a suggestion.Ignis runs with it, and isn't expecting the reaction he gets, but he definitely enjoys it.Alternative title: Sweet Transvestiteshameless Rocky Horror fan herehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9b75ICYJDi4





	Performance

 

  Why Ignis let Noctis talk him into such foolish, embarrassing things was beyond his intellect to comprehend.

  Big blue eyes, pleading.  A little pout.  That was all it took.  He was a complete and utter pushover.

  And this, this was worse than that fiasco at the Assassin’s Festival.  _That_ ridiculous outfit had made him blush and fidget uncomfortably.  This one, Astrals, this one was…

  Ignis had no words.

  Though he had to admit, there was a certain appeal to what he was wearing, and it would undoubtedly change a lot of opinions about him.  One could hardly call him stuffy after seeing him in this.

  So here he stood, framed in the spotlight, gloved arms extended above his head, his wrists joined, legs splayed to shoulder width, rolling his hips before thrusting them forward, in a purple and black corset that left his chest exposed, matching panties, thigh high stockings, a feather boa and six-inch stiletto heels singing Sweet Transvestite to the crowd at the Citadel end of year staff party.

  Not so stuffy now, he thought as he took in several slack jaws amongst the crowd.  And popped his hip.  With a smirk.

  The heavy makeup hid his blush as he strutted across the stage to plant one foot on the seat of a chair and lean forward, head in one gloved hand, going through the routine he’d been planning meticulously for the last few weeks.  There was a little gasp from his audience.  Who knew Ignis Scientia could even strut at all?  Ignis smirked internally, there had been another use for all his hours wasted in gay bars after all.  One learnt to strut if they wanted their asses appreciated.  Learning to do so in six-inch heels had been a little tricky, but his innate sense of balance and poise had helped immensely.  He had to appreciate the way the heels lengthened his already long legs, pushed his ass out and forced him to swing his hips enticingly.

  It almost made him forget how _everything_ was on show.  Almost.

  Charity, he was doing this for charity, he reminded himself as he twirled the feather boa and dragged the ends up his torso suggestively.  Which ever act won would pick the charity that the King would donate to.  His own was an orphanage on the outskirts of the City.  Noct thought he had it in the bag, no-one would forget the night Ignis Scientia, Advisor and Chamberlain to the future King strut his stuff in silk panties and corset.  And six-inch heels.

  The way the Prince’s jaw had dropped open, eyes wide and cheeks turning a very becoming pink had made him want to turn around and hide.

  “Shit…Ignis…umm…wow,” Noct stuttered when he’d found Ignis in his dressing room getting ready, prettily flustered as he took in Ignis’ costume for the first time, eyes trailing up his impossibly long legs clad in black stockings, skittering over his purple covered crotch and swept up the corset to his heavily painted face.  “I…no-one’s gonna recognise you,” came the Prince’s strangled voice.  “Go big or go home, right?”

  Indeed.

  If it hadn’t been for his glasses and sharp green eyes behind them, Noct would have been right, but there was no way he was wandering around in these heels without his glasses.

  His eyes swept out over the crowd, catching Monica and Dustin, still in their costumes, fluffy blonde wig and tight leather pants on Monica, matching leather jacket on Dustin, his pompadour letting loose a few hairs to his forehead.  Their Grease themed act had brought the crowd to it’s feet and Ignis considered them his biggest competition, that had been until Nyx and Cor sang My Heart Will Go On, Nyx dressed as Kate Winslet’s character – complete with stubble.

  Considering the winner generally amused rather than dazzled with talent, it was acts that were surprising that won, hence Ignis’ act.  All Noct’s idea.

  Despite the fact Noct had come up with it, Ignis had run with it and kept his Prince in the dark for the main.  He’d not seen Ignis practice his moves, or sing and had definitely not seen what Ignis had chosen to wear.  He’d been far too embarrassed for that.

  He reached the final part of the song, his voice dropping to a seductive, sultry whisper, he sashayed up to the throne he had placed in the centre of the stage and draped himself over it, kicking his legs and crossing them, one finger caressing his own chin he sang the last few lines.

  “ _So come up to the lab_

_And see what’s on the slab_

_I see you shiver with_

_Anticip…_

_…pation_

_But maybe the rain_

_Isn’t really to blame_

_So I’ll remove the cause…”_

He gave a soft dark laugh and raised his eyebrow at the audience.

  _“But not the symptom.”_

He threw his head back with another laugh and the lights went down.  There was silence for a second and then the room erupted, and he could hear Noct’s excited shout above the others, including Gladio’s shocked rumble of ‘what the fuck was that?’ and Prompto letting out a wolf-whistle.

  He sauntered off stage and waited in the wings for the others to finish performing and then for the winner to be announced, not entirely shocked when his jaw dropping performance won.

  He kept his smile to a controlled smirk as he gave a bow, more a curtsey in his costume and the crowd reacted to it with catcalls and whistles, that got louder as he strutted his way off stage to head to the dressing room.

  Monica accosted him as he stepped down off the stage, “congratulations, Ignis, that was…quite the eye-opening experience, you walk better in heels than I do.”  Ignis gave a little bow and another of his customary smirks, ignoring the daggers Nyx was glaring his way.  The man had put on a dress and still lost, he wasn’t impressed.

  Ignis could not help but chuckle at the scowl he got from Nyx, the Glaive had been so sure that he and Cor (a pairing no-one had thought of, for a start) would win without any competition.  Then Ignis took to the stage and silenced him…completely.  A rare thing in itself.  Ignis allowed his hips to swing just a touch more as he made his way down the hall, leaving a spluttering Nyx and an amused Cor patting the Glaive on the shoulder in commiseration.

  Ignis closed the door to his dressing room and removed his gloves, placing them on the counter, removing his glasses to sit beside the discarded gloves and reached for the makeup wipes to remove the paint on his face when the door slipped open to admit Noct.  He met his Prince’s wide eyes in the mirror and crooked his perfectly groomed brow up at Noct, noting with a frown that he’d locked the door behind him.

  “That…that was fucking amazing, Specs…I didn’t know you could _sing_ , let alone like _that_ …and that…umm…outfit…” the Prince gulped and his cheeks flushed.  Noct took a step or two closer as Ignis nodded his thanks and proceeded to wipe the eyeshadow off, long swipes that revealed his face again and made him feel less self-conscious despite still being clad in what essentially would suit a burlesque dancer or escort perhaps.  Definitely a drag queen, he chuckled to himself.  He could feel the prickle of Noct’s attention as he wiped the last of the makeup off, tossing the colourful swabs of tissue into the bin.  He spun on the stool to face his Prince with an enquiring look, legs splayed awkwardly.

  “Was there something you wanted, Noct?” Ignis asked and watched Noct blush even brighter.

  “You’re hot…I mean, I always knew that…but…fuck…Ignis,” Noct blurted coming even closer and Ignis almost felt hemmed in, he couldn’t retreat nor turn away.  His hands dropped to his lap, concealing himself a little, shy in the face of Noct’s admiration.  Those blue eyes were roving up and down, the pink tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

  “You…” Ignis started and halted, finding his throat dry.  He coughed delicately and tried again, “hot?  Me?”  It was inexplicable to him, he’d thought himself moderately attractive at best, no-one had ever called him hot before.  Cold, boring, annoyingly controlled, but never that.

  Noct nodded and took another step closer, “and in…that…” Noct’s Adam’s apple bounced in his throat, his eyes going dark as he took in the long, muscled legs clad in thigh highs, the arch of his feet in the heels.  Ignis tracked the path his eyes took and lowered his gaze.  “I…didn’t know you were gonna…be so…”

  “Be so…what?” Ignis asked his shoes.

  Noct knelt down and placed a tentative hand on his stocking clad thigh and Ignis felt like it left a burn to his skin.

  “Sexy,” Noct whispered and Ignis’ startled gaze met his Prince’s, incredulous.  “Why is that so hard to believe, Specs?”  The question was so soft that he almost missed it.  Noct’s hand slid higher on his thigh, finger slipping under the lacy edge of the top of the stockings, caressing the bare skin underneath and Ignis shivered at the light touch.

  “Ahhh…Noct?” He murmured as Noct inched closer, tilting his face up so their lips were bare inches apart.  “What are you…” was all he got out before his eyes opened wide and his brain short circuited at the press of plump lips against his own.

  When Noct pulled back his eyes fluttered open, Ignis’ pulse racing through his veins and he surged forward, fingers tangling in raven locks, pulling Noct back in, their mouths opening and Ignis licked his tongue into Noct’s willing mouth.  His thighs parted and Noct filled the space between, arms hauling Ignis into his lap and the Advisor wrapped his long legs around Noct’s waist, ravishing his Prince’s mouth, fingers gripping tight as he explored Noct’s mouth with his tongue.  His hands trailed down Noct’s back stroking the heated skin under his shirt and Noctis started to unlace the corset, opening it over Ignis’ stomach, his eyes hungry as they took in his Advisor’s form.

  It was wrong.  He shouldn’t be doing this.  He should stop it before it got out of hand.  But Gods, it felt so bloody good.

  When Ignis tried to extricate himself from Noct’s grip and stand back the Prince followed him, surging up to kiss him again having to stand on tip-toe to reach, fingers then gliding over the purple and black silk panties.  “I…I like these…” Noct murmured as he caressed Ignis through the silk, watching as a patch near the head of Ignis’ hardening cock darkened, the fabric straining to contain him.

  Ignis watched Noct fondle him, exploring his shape and he fought the urge to tip his head back, hissing through gritted teeth when Noct fully gripped his length.

  “F…fuck…Noct…what,” he swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat, “what are we doing?”

  Noct looked up at him, eyes almost black with lust as he sank back down to his knees, “something we should have done a long time ago,” he whispered as he bent his head forward and nuzzled at Ignis’ straining crotch.  He felt himself twitch and his hips stuttered forward, Noct’s hands skittering over his exposed flesh to rest on his stomach as it fluttered and tightened.  Ignis’ eyes locked on his own cock springing free as Noct pulled the silk panties down his legs letting them pool at his feet, gasping when a hot mouth encased him, pulling him right in and sucking light at first then with increasing pressure.

  He heard his own debauched moan creep its way out of his mouth, his filthiest fantasy coming true right before his eyes.  Noct gazed up at him as his mouth stretched wide and he slurped around the head, tongue flicking around his swollen head.  The twin delights of watching his cock slide in and out of Noct’s mouth and feeling it down to his very toes had him gripping hold of the dressing table behind him, hard enough that he heard the wood creaking in protest.  His stomach clenched in want and Ignis groaned, a low rumble that made Noct smirk around the cock in his mouth and suck with renewed vigour.

  Ashamed as he was of how quick Noct was bringing him to orgasm, Ignis tried, oh how he tired to pull away, only to find himself thrusting into the willing wet cavern.  Noct’s fingers teased at his tightening balls and Ignis was done, crying out and trying to muffle it, biting his fist, knees almost giving out as he collapsed against the dresser, panting hard, eyes wide and wild, cheeks hot as he regarded his Prince in amazement.

  Noct raised up from his knees and nestled between Ignis’ quaking thighs, capturing Ignis’ open mouth, thrusting his tongue in and the Advisor moaned, tasting his own release.  When Noct pulled back to survey how Ignis was feeling, Ignis chased his mouth, desperate for more and Noct gave him a salacious glance, ignoring the obvious tent in his trousers.

  “Come home with me,” Noct asked him, his voice hoarse and Ignis could only nod shakily.

  Noct handed him his trousers and shirt, but it seemed Noct wasn’t done with admiring his costume.  He was puzzled when Noct stilled his hands as he went to roll the stockings down and step out of the panties.

  “Noct?” he asked, frowning.

  “Leave ‘em…please…” his Prince said, eyeing the black lace tops of the stockings contrasting with his lightly tanned skin.  “These too…” Noct added as he slipped the panties back up his thighs and settled Ignis’ softened cock back into the damp fabric.  He bent down and slid the stilettos off each foot, “I think someone might notice if you walked out in these,” Noct smirked and held the shoes in his hands as Ignis pulled his shirt over his shoulders and started doing the buttons up.

  Once Ignis was sufficiently dressed, stockings and panties hidden under his customary dress pants, Noct pushed him up against the back of the door and kissed him, long and slow, thoroughly sending Ignis’ returning senses back to where they had been while Noct worshiped his cock.  He fisted his hands in Noct’s hair and returned the kiss, deepening it until his Prince pulled back and pecked at his cheek affectionately.

  Noct scooped up the shoes where he had dropped them when he shoved him against the door.  Ignis stuffed the corset and his proper underwear into the bag he’d brought his costume in, sweeping the cosmetics off the dressing table on top and headed out the door as Noct held it open.

  On the drive to Noct’s apartment, Ignis tried to reason with himself, remind himself that he really shouldn’t be doing this, that he shouldn’t have let Noct give him a blow job, an amazing blow job…

  He was straining against the purple silk again by the time they got to the underground garage of Noct’s building, the Prince grabbing his hand and practically dragging him to his apartment, throwing the door open and shoving Ignis through it, slamming it behind him.  Ignis dropped his bag on the floor and stepped into Noct’s arms, ignoring everything he’d tried to tell himself.  It was if his body and heart had taken over.

  “I…Noct…” he mumbled into Noct’s taut neck as he tilted it for his Advisor’s seeking mouth.

  Noct grabbed his face and lent their foreheads together, “don’t change your mind, please…”

  The heartfelt plea went straight to Ignis’ heart, “no…I want this…I know I shouldn’t, but Astrals, I do…so much,” he admitted quietly.  He heard Noct sigh in relief, then a finger under his chin lifted his face for another kiss, deep, tender, adoring and Ignis melted into it.

  “You…really want me, Ignis…not just coz I…” Noct started to ask.

  Ignis cut him off with another kiss, pulling away after several long minutes of delving his tongue into Noct’s mouth.  “Noctis, I want _you_ ,” he stated emphatically, “I adore you…” he added, unsure if he should tell Noct exactly how he felt.

  Noct smiled, almost shy after what he’d done to Ignis in the dressing room, but he still dragged him to the bedroom, one hand still holding the stilettos.  He dropped them on the bed and turned to Ignis who was standing stock still beside the bed, having a minor panic attack.  “Hey, stop thinking,” he said quietly and wrapped his arms around his Advisor’s waist, pulling him close, slipping the buttons of his Advisor’s shirt undone slowly, revealing his chest a little at a time, Ignis suddenly unsure what to do with his own hands hanging uselessly at his sides as Noct pressed featherlight kisses to his collarbones and down his emerging sternum.  He could only keen his want as the kisses turned to little nibbles and bites, fire racing through his veins, his heart pounding so hard he was sure he could hear it.

  “How long?” Ignis asked quietly, “what made you…want me?”  He shouldn’t be asking, not right now, but he had to know.

  “As long as I can remember…” Noct murmured between nibbles, “now, stop thinking, Specs.”

  “I can’t help it…I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t,” he stated indignantly then gasped when Noct swiped his tongue over a sensitive nipple.  He found he could move his hands and arms then, tangling his fingers in the soft black locks at the back of Noct’s head. 

  “Huh, true,” Noct huffed and bit down, grinning at the whine that poured from Ignis’ mouth.  “I want you coz you’re you, Specs.”

  “Oh,” he replied, a little dazed as Noct’s hands made their way down his fluttering stomach.  The button on his pants was popped open, the zip tugged down and he stepped out of them when they pooled around his ankles, Noct humming thoughtfully.  He turned Ignis around and walked him backwards to the bed, one finger at his chest pushing him back until he had parked his ass on the edge and was watching Noct with a wondering look.  Noct knelt between his legs and lifted one foot, nuzzling at it, pressing little kisses across the arch.  He reached up on the bed and grabbed the stilettos, giving Ignis a cheeky half smile he slipped the shoe on the foot he held, admiring the way Ignis’ foot curved in the shoe, the way it made his calves stand out more.  The other shoe followed the first and Noct kissed his way up Ignis’ thigh, hands moving to place Ignis’ stilettos clad feet on his shoulders.

  Noct surveyed Ignis as he lent back on the bed, knees bent, feet propped on Noct’s shoulders, shirt fluttering around his bare torso, green eyes peering through his glasses intently, lips swollen from the kisses and Noct thought he was the most glorious thing he’d ever seen.  He went to open his mouth and tell him, but Ignis beat him to the punch.

  “You’re beautiful,” Ignis’ whispered confession made him flush with how ardent it sounded.

  Noctis tried to brush it off, “says the man who’s turned me into a puddle of goo by wearing some high heels.”

  Ignis chuckled then and pulled Noct up over him, thighs settling around Noct’s waist, “I should have worn them long ago.”  He kissed Noct, sliding his tongue between his Prince’s lips and moaning into his mouth when he ground down against him.  “You are wearing far too much,” Ignis insisted and his hands skimmed down Noct’s sides, grasping the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head in one swift move.  They both groaned a little when their bared chests met, the skin to skin contact doing nothing to slow the racing of Ignis’ heart.

  Bent awkwardly though he was, Ignis still thought it was the best position in all of Eos, until Noct slipped down between his parted thighs and worked the panties down his legs, ducking under them and pushing Ignis so he could swipe his tongue over a very ready and willing rim.  Ignis groaned, his legs held in place behind Noct’s head at the ankles by a flimsy strip of damp purple silk, toes curling in the heels as Noct’s tongue delved in and reduced him to incoherent mumbles and moans, his hands fisted in the covers under him as he tried to maintain some semblance of control, though he knew it was a lost cause at this point.

  It had been a lost cause the moment Noct kissed him the first time.

  Noct tightened his grip on Ignis’ ass cheeks and pushed his tongue in deeper, a mewl slipping from Ignis’ lips as he tried to cant his hips up, though it was virtually impossible given his current position.  Noct hummed in response to the little noise and that just made Ignis writhe more.

  He was desperate for more, “please…” his tone pleading, begging.

  Noct disentangled himself from between Ignis thighs and moved away, Ignis following every move he made, the panties slipping from around his feet and dropping to the floor and he shamelessly let his legs spread wide, palming at his cock.  Noct eyed him hungrily as he pulled his bedside drawer open, fishing around and growling in annoyance, dragging his gaze from Ignis as he searched.  Then a devilish smile shot in Ignis’ direction as he brandished a bottle and Ignis chuckled darkly, crooking his finger to bring Noct back where he wanted him, needed him.

  Noct smirked and twirled his finger, coaxing Ignis to roll over and he did so, up on his knees, elbows propped on the bed, _presenting_ , and twisted his head around to see Noct divesting himself of the rest of his clothing and Ignis bit his bottom lip as Noct’s naked body came into view, eyes zeroing in on the hard shaft between his legs.

  He looked up to see Noct blushing, and Ignis licked his lips expressing his satisfaction with what he was seeing, his Prince’s eyes going wide at the little action, “very nice,” he murmured and Noct blushed harder, his porcelain cheeks stained pink.

  “Ignis,” Noct grumbled.

  “Am I not allowed to express my…appreciation of the view?” Ignis smirked raising his eyebrow.  “Now get over here, I really need to feel _that_ ,” he murmured, his eyes dropping down again.

  Ignis Scientia, size queen, was completely in his element.

  He pulled his glasses off and Noct took them from him, smiling softly as he lent over him, pressing a kiss to shoulders and he felt the hard length of Noct pressing against him, it made him groan wantonly, feeling as debauched as he had ever been.

  It was not to say he would not enjoy the feeling of Noct being inside him regardless of size, but seeing and now feeling just what he was going to be taking was…it sent his heart rate climbing even higher.  To say his dreams were coming true was a distinct understatement.  Who would ever have thought Noct was carrying _that_ around in his pants.

  His thoughts on the subject went careening away as he felt Noct’s slick fingers exploring, one tip probing, his gasp when Noct pressed it in further echoed off the walls.  He dropped his head between his shoulders as Noct slid the finger in and out, starting the stretch he knew was coming.  And there it was, a second finger joining the first and scissoring inside him, moans falling from his mouth and a pleased hum from Noct as he pushed and twisted his fingers.  Ignis started rocking back, panting as he threw his head back, his hair flopping on to his forehead, Noct feeling his urgency, curling his fingers and pressing just so, just where Ignis needed them, shuddering and quivering, his back arching, hands clutching the covers.

  A set of sharp teeth bit into the flesh of his ass, “Gods, Ignis…” Noct murmured as he pushed a third finger in and ruthlessly fucked him with his digits.  Ignis could only rock back harder earning him a moan from Noct.  Oh, he liked that sound so very much.

  “More,” he demanded, his voice thick and rough.

  Noct groaned, “impatient?”

  “You have no idea,” Ignis gasped as his prostate received more attention and he ground down harder.

  “Oh, I think I do,” was the dark little retort from Noct, his hand disappearing from Ignis’ ass and he heard the snap of the bottle cap.  Feeling empty and bereft he wiggled his ass in the air, Noct groaning and Ignis’ ears picked up the slick sound of Noct coating his length.  It made him growl deep in his throat.

  He let out a shuddering sigh when he felt the hot tip circle his rim, and waited for more…and waited.

  “Noct, will you stop fucking teasing me and…ohhh,” he groaned and his head dropped forward when Noct pushed the head in just far enough that it was inside his rim.  “Gods!”

  Noct grunted as he spasmed around the head and pushed his hips forward slowly, feeding his cock in part way, then back and forward a little more.  Ignis arched his back and rocked back forcing him deeper.

  “Greedy,” Noct growled and thrust hard, bottoming out and holding still, he panted harshly.

  Ignis could not reply, he was far too preoccupied in staying in position and not falling onto the bed, his thighs quaking, ass burning, more than a little dazed.  A slow lazy roll of Noct’s hips had him moaning again.

  “Oh shit…nothing to…say…have I found...a way…to…ohhh…shut you up…” Noct growled in his ear as he bent over Ignis’ back, hands gripping his slim hips to hold in him steady.

  “Mmmm,” was the only response Ignis could utter.

  Noct started to laugh, but it was choked off when Ingis clenched around him forcefully in retaliation.  The pull and drag as Noct rolled his hips back, almost pulling out completely had Ignis keening, desperate to feel more.  Noct thrust back in almost brutally, Ignis crying out wordlessly.  Oh, yes, this was what he wanted and he pushed back on his elbows, rocking his ass on the hard shaft inside him.

  A strangled groan came from Noct as Ignis rocked back and forth and then he was meeting him, thrust for thrust until the pace slowed again, neither wanting to end it yet, just have more.  Ignis twisted his head around to meet Noct’s gaze again, intense, salacious and filled with something a little like wonder.

  Ignis pulled forward, Noct’s cock slipping from him and he rolled over, wrapping his thighs around Noct’s waist, “I want to see you,” he begged, lifting his hips and Noct nodded, lip caught between his teeth as he lined up again.  He kept their eyes lock as Noct entered him, the Prince reaching for his hands, fingers slipping together, buried to the hilt as he searched Ignis gaze.  Ignis fought the desire to throw his head back and close his eyes as Noct started grinding into him.  Noct kept thrusting slowly, yet deep, bending forward to capture Ignis’ mouth, flicking his tongue in to curl over Ignis’, a groan slipping into Noct’s mouth from his own.  The high heels slipped off, and Ignis let his stockinged feet glide up Noct’s back eliciting a low rumble from Noct as he thrust his tongue in deeper.

  “Oh, fuck, Ignis,” Noct moaned against his mouth, keeping up his steady rhythm, keeping the fire stoked.  Ignis loved it.  As much as he wanted Noct to drive him into the bed, this slow deep roll of his hips thrust his cock just where he needed it.  Their slick chests rubbed against each other, fingers tightly tangled as if neither could bear to let go, Ignis wrapped around Noct, encasing him, enfolding him in his heat, sword inside its sheath.

  They exchanged messy kisses, tongues flicking between open mouths as they panted.

  “Noct,” Ignis murmured breathlessly.  Need coursing through his veins, he released Noct’s hands and gripped his back, pulling him as close as possible, Noct thrusting into him harder, dragging his nails over flushed skin.  He was so filled with Noct, so consumed by his heat, his scent, he felt dizzy with it.  He wanted to touch himself, stroke his own cock, but he held back, not yet, not yet, his mind chanting in time with Noct’s urgent thrusts.

  Noct’s hands glided up his thighs, stroking the silky feel of the stockings, “so good, Ignis, so beautiful…” he whispered as he bent forward again, “so tight,” he murmured against Ignis’ lips and gripped firmer, twisting them on the bed, Ignis now above him.

  “Oh…” Ignis groaned as he started rocking, knees hugged tight against his lover, Noct letting him take control and laying back to watch him, his Prince practically purring as he rode him, his own cock leaking and bouncing against their stomachs.  He leaned back, his hands on Noct’s thighs and the change in angle had him seeing stars, making him clench around the girth of the cock inside him.  “Oh, Noct,” he cried out, voice going hoarse.

  Noct took a firm hold of his hips and urged him on, faster and harder, Ignis feeling the tightening coil in his stomach and he clenched again, Noct growling and thrusting up into him, giving him everything he could, chasing their orgasms, cheeks red, eyes impossibly dark.  Noct’s hand reached for Ignis’ cock, but he batted it away, shaking his head.  He wasn’t going to need any other stimulation, this was all he wanted, needed.

  Noct bit his lip and thrust up, over and over, Ignis grinding down to meet him and drive him in deeper, the coiling in his gut tighter, he was so close he could taste it.  He stilled suddenly, clenched around Noct so hard Noct grunted, fingers digging into the skin of his hips.

  Ignis shouted his name, spilling over their stomachs, collapsing down as he tried to breathe, his vision bright white.  Noct clasped him, his own hips stuttering up, staccato rhythm, erratic.

  “Ignis,” he breathed out, hot release filling Ignis’ over-sensitised ass and he could only sob brokenly against Noct’s neck as he held on, fingers fisted in sweat drenched black locks.

  He hissed as Noct slid out of him, come dribbling down over his perineum, over his balls and it felt so delightfully filthy he bit back his moan.

  Fingers came up to tilt his face up, his mouth meeting Noct’s gently, their lips swollen from previous kisses, from bites and it sent little tingles through him.  His whole body felt so sensitive to Noct’s touch.

  “Perfect,” he mumbled into Noct’s mouth, then pulled back a little to look down at him, “you’re perfect, that was perfect.”  Noct blinked up at him, trying to come back to himself as he nodded his agreement.

  Regretfully, he rolled off, but he was immediately pulled close, tucked into Noct’s side, he smiled softly and rested his head on Noct’s chest, hearing the still rapid beat of his heart.  This was the best part, pleasure soaked and blissful, cradled in the arms of the man he loved.  He traced his long fingers over the mess on Noct’s stomach, smirking a little at the huff that came from his Prince.

  “Ignis,” he grumbled when Ignis suckled it off his finger.

  He chuckled, a dark, sinful sound, “you’re _filthy_.”

  “So are you,” Noct said quietly, “in the best way.”  Noct gave him a little cheeky smile, “I think I know exactly what I’m buying you for your birthday, Specs.  What’s your shoe size?”

  Ignis threw back his head in a raunchy laugh.  “I think that might be more for you than me, my darling Prince.”

  Noct shuffled against him, “yeah, maybe, but you’ll enjoy the result.”

  Ignis raised a brow at him, “I’ll more than enjoy it, I’ll _love_ it,” he said, tone low and husky, pressing a kiss to the column of Noct’s throat.  Ignis rolled to the side of the bed and retrieved the heels from the floor and waved them at Noct, lips quirking up, “in the meantime…”

  “Oh, no, you don’t need those now,” Noct laughed as he groped at Ignis, rolling the thigh highs down his legs.

  Ignis laughed again, pushing Noct back on the bed and crawling over him, shoes and stockings dropping haphazardly to the floor, he kissed his way down Noct’s chest, glancing up as he nuzzled his navel still sticky with his drying come.  “I promise I will make you _shiver with anticip…pation_?” he sang softly.

  “Oh, fuck, yes!”

  Ignis didn’t answer. 

  He was far too busy making good on his promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was the result of watching Rocky Horror late one night, and boom, Ignis in a corset and six-inch heels, just because.  
> I'm such a sucker for smutty Ignis...that and anything IgNoct, honestly.


End file.
